


Stuck In The Honeymoon Phase

by babynayeonie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slight Smut, brief wheesa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: A peek into Byulyi and Yongsun's marrried life
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	1. Lovey Dovey Morning

Byulyi winced as the sun peaked through the blinds, the brightness making her eyes water. She lay in bed for a few moments, groaning as she rolled over, expecting to be met with her wife's peaceful sleeping features. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the empty space next to her. Byulyi didn't remember Yongsun mentioning anything that would cause her absence in the morning so where was she? After washing and moisturizing her face, Byulyi headed downstairs, hoping to find her wife. She smiled as the smell of breakfast invaded her nostrils, eagerly making her way into the large kitchen. Meanwhile Yongsun, unaware of Byulyi's presence, was humming lightly as she prepared breakfast. She shrieked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist although she soon melted into the embrace as she recognized the familiar pair of lips pressing into her neck.

"Morning Yong" Byulyi rasped.

"Morning, still sleepy?" Yongsun asked, she smiled as she felt Byulyi nod into her neck. "You can go back to sleep if you want" Byulyi whined at this, mumbling something about staying with her. The couple fell silent, the sizzle of breakfast cooking filling the silence. Breakfast was done in a matter of minutes, Yongsun whining at Byulyi as she refused to let go of her waist. Yongsun huffed. "Byul, if you don't let go of me, no sex for a month" she chuckled as her wife immediately released her grip, choosing to sit at the table instead. Energy seemed to flow into Byulyi as Yongsun set rice along with a variety of side dishes down in front of her.

Breakfast was filled with giggles, whines and Yongsun and Byulyi's usual banter. 

After they'd finished, Byulyi had suggested they settle down for some morning cuddles since they had the day off, Yongsun happily obliged, practically glued to her wife as she back hugged her up the stairs. Yongsun sighed happily as she snuggled further into Byulyi. A comfortable silence settled as the two just enjoyed their combined warmth. "I love you Yong" Byulyi said quietly. Yongsun leaned, capturing her wife's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Byul-ah" Byulyi smiled, she knew that Yongsun would always say that she loved her back whenever she asked but it never failed to bring a smile to her face every time she said it. Yongsun started to feel her eyelids get heavy as Byulyi tenderly stroked her hair.

"Sleepy?" Byulyi asked, she already knew the answer from the sleepy hum she got in response. Yongsun smiled tiredly as Byulyi pulled the covers up to rest at her shoulders, it really wa the little things that her wife did that made her the happiest.


	2. "Baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun and Byulyi taking care of their sick baby, Wheein (except their "baby" is 25 years old)

"Where's Wheein?" Yongsun asked. She had only just realized that the puppy like girl was absent during their schedule that day.

"Unnie you don't remember? She's sick so she couldn't come in today" Byulyi replied. A frown appeared on Yongsun's face as she remembered the phone call she had with Wheein earlier, the poor girl's voice sounding deep accompanied with occasional sniffles. Her frown deepened as she imagined Wheein in a bundle of blankets, starving as her appetite was non-existent whenever she got sick. "Yong?" Byulyi chuckled as she waved a hand in front of her wife's face. Yongsun bit her lip.

"Do you think we should check up on her?" She asked. Byulyi tilted her head, looking to one side.

"Yeah...plus Hyejin's schedule ends later than usual today, we'll look after her until she gets home" Yongsun nodded in agreement, the two deciding to pick up medication and porridge on their way to Wheein's place.

Wheein smiled weakly when she saw Yongsun and Byulyi appear from around the front door. Although her smile soon faded. She felt terrible, her eyes were burning and she could barely breathe properly due to her congested nose. "Wheein..." Yongsun quickly slipped her shoes off, padding over to the couch where Wheein was indeed, swaddled in what seemed to be atleast ten blankets. Yongsun placed her hand against Wheein's forehead, wincing at the heat that radiated from it "You're burning up...Byul, go see if she has any ice packs" Byulyi nodded, placing the plastic bag upon Wheein's dining table before searching for any ice packs in her freezer. Noticing she didn't have any, Byulyi found a small towel and drenched in cold water, wringing out the excess water before returning to the living room, placing the cold towel to Wheein's forehead. Byulyi smiled as Wheein mumbled a tired thank you.

"Wheein, you're not a child, for the love of god just take the medicine"

"Why am I suddenly an adult to you now? I don't want to take it, it tastes horrible!" Wheein whined. Luckily, with a promise of snuggles from both Yongsun and Byulyi, Wheein took the medicine. 

Although she was indeed a twenty-five year old, grown woman, Yongsun couldn't help but coo at the sight of Wheein get spoon-fed porridge by Byulyi. "Is it yummy?" Byulyi asked, Wheein hummed in approval. Yongsun perked up as her alarm went off, signaling that she had to take Wheein temperature again.

"Wheein, open" Yongsun said, she rolled her eyes, chuckling as Wheein whined about wanting to eat more porridge. "You can continue eating in twenty seconds" Wheein huffed, allowing Yongsun to stick the thermometer in her ear. "It's gone down so we can take off the cold towel if you want"

"Yes please unnie" Yongsun nodded, pinching the now warm towel with her finger tips as she placed it in the washing machine.

"Do I get snuggles now?" Wheein asked, signature pout working it's magic on the couple.

"Of course, c'mere" Byulyi said, shuffling to the left to allow Wheein to sit in the middle of her and Yongsun. The two both kissed Wheein's cheeks, smiling as she giggled at the affection. "Man, if Wheein wasn't sick we'd probably be having a threesome right now" Byulyi said with a greasy smirk. Both Wheein and Yongsun groaned loudly, whining at the hamster's greasy antics.

"Thanks for taking care of me unnies" Wheein said sincerely. The couple smiled, each pinching Wheein's cheeks. 

"Anything for our favourite puppy" Yongsun and Byulyi said in unison.

Hyejin smiled as she came home to her girlfriend looking cozy between the two older members. She giggled as she snapped a couple photos, ready to tease the three the next day.


	3. It's okay to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Yongsun's knight and shining armour cries sometimes

Yongsun bit her lip as Byulyi quietly sobbed into her shoulder. Today was one of those days where Byulyi wasn't feeling herself, she wasn't the normal, greasy hamster she usually was. Instead she was fragile, almost as fragile as she was back in her trainee days. Yongsun allowed Byulyi to stain her shirt with her tears, grip it as tight as she could, she allowed Byulyi to be as vulnerable and as fragile as she needed to be. Unfortunately, Byulyi was too upset to speak so as desparate Yongsun was for the answer to her sudden damp mood, she was okay with waiting however long she had to wait. 

Meanwhile Byulyi was a wreck. After holding in all her emotions all day, as soon as she got home, she completely broke down in front of her wife. All she could do was whisper a teary "thank you" as Yongsun guided them both to the couch, holding Byulyi in her arms as she stroked her hair, whispering words of encouragement into her ear. "It's okay, let it all out Byul, it's just you and me" Yongsun whispered. After a little while, Byulyi's sobs had turned into sniffles and she slowly began opening up about her feelings. Yongsun was quiet while she listened, now holding Byulyi's hand and running her thumb over her knuckles, smiling internally as she felt the younger woman melt further into her embrace.

"When I woke up today I...I just...felt bad about who I was. Yong I....I love who I am but today..." Byulyi trailed off, her sniffles slowly beginning to increase. Yongsun quickly soothed her, pressing kisses to the crown of Byulyi's head.

"Byul, it's totally normal to feel that way, I feel like that all the time and you always say this to me, don't you remember?" Byulyi chuckled, nodding into Yongsun's chest. Yongsun smiled weakly as Byulyi looked up at her with teary eyes. No matter how much anyone thought they knew Byulyi. It was really Yongsun who knew her best. Yongsun sighed in relief as Byulyi kissed her, as much as she whined and acted like she didn't like it, she actually loved kissing, touching and any sort of affection from Byulyi. "Byul, can I tell you something?" Yongsun asked. Byulyi nodded. Yongsun couldn't help but tear up before she started talking. "The day I said 'I do' to you, I meant it, whether you think you are ugly or not, you'll always be beautiful to me. You can be feminine or mascline, I don't care. As long as you're you, as long as you're Kim Byulyi, I will always, without a doubt, love you".

Both Yongsun and Byulyi cried for a little while after that.

"That...that means a lot Yong...I love you" Yongsun smiled, wiping away Byulyi's tears.

Things were more calm during the evening. The couple had ordered from their favourite takeout place, dirty containers now littering the coffee table. Yongsun's eyebrows raised slightly as Byulyi's hand made it's way up her shirt, slowly begnning to caress her toned stomach. Yongsun was surprised when instead of anywhere lower, Byulyi's hand came to rest on her cheek, her thumb slowly running along it. Byulyi slowly turned Yongsun towards her, leaning in to connect their lips. They kissed slowly, for awhile the two were in their own world where nothing but them and their love for each other existed. A small moan escaped Yongsun's mouth as she tugged Byulyi closer, Byulyi smiled, deepening the kiss as she tilted her head slightly.

It wasn't long until clothes were slipping off and words of affecion and praise were being exchanged. Yongsun reveled in the way her wife moaned out her name, clutching onto her as if she was her only life support. Yongsun couldn't help but get teary-eyed again as Byulyi came with a quiet declaration of love.

Both Yongsun and Byulyi smiled as they lay beside each other, their foreheads touching. "I love you Yongsun, so, so much...so much that it overwhelms me sometimes...thanks for sticking by me even when I'm not at my best" Yongsun smiled, pulling Byulyi into a tight embrace.

"Of course, Byulyi, I love you forever and always" Byulyi giggled, kissing Yongsun's forehead.

"I love you too Yong, thank you for loving me for me"


	4. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Byulyi really wants the manager to speed up because she knows her wife is terrified of thunderstorms

Byulyi groaned as she realised she was going to be the last one going home. It’s not that she hated the fact that she was last (okay maybe she did) It’s just she really did not want to spend any more time around the managers who were, for some reason, really cranky today. She’d barely even got to hug Yongsun that day and without any physical contact she was basically nothing. She couldn’t even go to Wheein or Hyejin because she would be “causing a disturbance”.

Byulyi sighed as she buckled her seatbelt. It was worse that it had started pouring with rain which meant that the drive would be slower to avoid any accidents. As much as she was happy to not be going 100 miles per hour like they usually did on the way home and between schedules, she also didn’t want to take 10 years to get home. All Byulyi could do was pout as she watched the raindrops slowly trickle down the window, hoping that she would get to hug Yongsun soon.

Halfway through the drive, Byulyi started to get sleepy. She was considering letting sleep take over but suddenly, a large bang made her jolt awake, her manager chuckling at her reaction. She mentally cursed herself but just as she was about to try and get some sleep again, her eyes widened. Yongsun hated thunderstorms. “How long until I’m home?” Byulyi asked, she sighed as it was only 10 minutes but that still didn’t change the fact that her wife was probably curled up on her side of the bed, hands covering her ears just wishing for Byulyi to arrive home.

As soon as the car stopped in front of her and Yongsun’s apartment complex, Byulyi practically jumped out the car, not caring about any puddles as she rushed inside and headed towards the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the number of her floor to appear above the doors. Byulyi punched in the code, quickly slipping off her shoes as she dashed towards her and Yongsun’s shared bedroom.

Sure enough, there she was. Trembling in fear and holding her moon and star printed rabbit in her arms was Yongsun. Byulyi’s heart broke at the sight, quickly crouching by her wife’s side of the bed and comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. “Hey baby, sorry I’m late, let me just take a shower and change and I’ll be right with you, okay?” Yongsun looked at Byulyi teary-eyed but nodded.

As much as Byulyi wanted to enjoy her hot shower, she just couldn’t as she thought about how scared Yongsun looked.

She dried her hair, quickly did her facial routine and threw on a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She made sure to put on the lavender perfume that Yongsun liked, knowing that the smell would calm her down immediately.

Byulyi slowly climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around Yongsun. Yongsun sighed, immediately turning to face her wife. "Byul...I missed you" Yongsun whispered. Byulyi kissed the top of her head. 

"I know baby, I missed you too, as soon as the storm started I panicked because I knew you were gonna be scared". The sheer amount of care in Byulyi's voice made Yongsun sob more, remembering again just how kind her wife actually was. This made Byulyi pull her closer, Yongsun face now tucked in her neck. Byulyi frowned each time a particularly loud rumble came from the sky, her wife flinching each time in her arms. "It's okay baby, I got you" Yongsun nodded, clutching Byulyi's shirt tighter. Byulyi rubbed her back slowly, smiling slightly as she felt Yongsun smelling her shirt.

"How was your day?" Byulyi asked, switching to stroke Yongsun's hair instead.

"It was good, missed you though, you barely touched me today" Yongsun said with a pout.

"I know baby I'm sorry, the managers were really on me today...mind me making up for it?" Byulyi said, brusing a strand of messy hair out of Yongsun's face. Yongsun nodded, coming out from Byulyi's neck and leaning up to kiss her. Byulyi sighed into the kiss, this was what she'd been craving all day. It felt even better than here hot shower, even better than changing from her wet clothes to her dry ones. They exchanged kisses and pecks for while, making up for the 11 hours that they had been denied physical contact. Byulyi hoped that the staff would go back to being lenient tomorrow but for now, all she could focus on was the soft pair of lips against hers.

The couple didn't even realise the storm had faded until they parted. Byulyi stared into Yongsun's soft, brown eyes. She couldn't help the hand that came up to caress her cheek, pulling her in again. Yongsun's hands came to rest upon Byulyi's shoulders, lightly gripping her shirt. "I love you Byulyi, so, so much" Byulyi smiled softly, noticing the vulnerable look on her wife's face.

"I love too you, Yong, please don't ever forget that" Yongsun smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Byulyi giggled, wiping the tears with the pad of her thumb. "How'd this turn so emotional, hmm?" Yongsun giggled along, shaking her head.

As long as Yongsun had Byulyi, thunderstorms weren't so scary anymore.


	5. Vacation (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi and her wife go on a vacation

Byulyi grimaced as the ringtone of her alarm disturbed her sleep. She was sure she had the day off so hearing her alarm really wanted to make her cry on the inside. After rubbing her eyes, she opened them to see (although a little fuzzy) her and Yongsun's suitcases next to the door. Byulyi stared at the ceiling for a while, smiling as she remembered that today was the start of her and her wife's welldeserved vacation. Byulyi gently shook Yongsun awake, smiling as a cute whine escaped her lips. "Yong...come on, wake up, we have to get ready for our vacation, remember?" Yongsun pouted, whining about wanting more sleep. Byulyi chuckled. "You can sleep plenty during the car ride, baby". After a couple more minutes, Byulyi eventually was able to convince Yongsun to get ready.

By the time Yongsun had ate breakfast, she was practically bouncing in her seat as she watched Byulyi pick out an outfit. "Are you just gonna watch me change, you pervert?" Byulyi teased. Yongsun blushed, whining at her wife's greasy nature.

Yongsun perked up as she got a text from Wheein, stating that they were waiting outside. Byulyi shook her head, not really knowing why Yongsun wanted Wheein and Hyejin to watch their apartment. In hindsight it was probably a good idea but it was more what the younger couple would do in their home while they were away that disturbed Byulyi. Nonetheless she smiled as she faced the two maknaes, greeting them with bear hugs as they allowed them in.

"Now," Byulyi started "I don't want to come home to find stained bedsheets, am I clear?" Byulyi asked. Hyejin giggled, smirking at her girlfriend who was blushing beet red beside her. Hyejin wrapped her arm around Wheein's waist.

"No promises unnie, recently, Wheein an I have made some new purchases and-"

"Hyejin!" Wheein cut her off. "Sorry unnie, we won't do anything gross while you're gone" Yongsun nodded, intertwining her fingers with Byulyi's.

"Well, I think we better get going now, right Byul?" Byulyi nodded, rolling her eyes as Hyejin and Wheein bided overly dramatic goodbyes, fake exaggerated tears and all.

\-----

Yongsun sighed as she buckled her seatbelt. She couldn't help but look back at Byulyi who was loading their suitcases into the boot, for some reason she always felt anxious in taxis, always needing to have her wife next to her. She smiled as Byulyi finally climbed in next to her, instantly reaching for her hand to which the younger happily accepted. Yongsun smiled, resting her head on Byulyi's shoulder, her tiredness from earlier that morning now kicking in. "It's okay Yong, get some rest, I'll wake you when we're close" Yongsun hummed tiredly, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. Byulyi chuckled quietly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Yongsun's lips before allowing her to drift off to sleep.

Yongsun's face scrunched up as she felt a familiar pair of lips pressing kisses to every inch of her face. Byulyi giggled as Yongsun looked at her with confused look on her face. "We'll arrive in 5 minutes". A wide grin immediately spread across Yongsun's face, her voice going up a few octaves as she grew more and more excited. "What are you?, a five year old?" Byulyi said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Oh shut up Byul, you're just as excited as I am" Yongsun replied.

"How could I not be? I get to be on vacation witha stunning woman who also happens to be my wife, how could I not be excited?" Yongsun blushed at this, leaning up and pressing her lips to Byulyi's as she whispered a love confession in her ear. "I love you too, Yong".

\-----

Yongsun squealed as she ran into her and Byulyi's hotel room, belly flopping onto the king sized bed. Byulyi laughed as she rolled in their suitcases, immediately regretting not pulling out her phone to record her wife's reaction. "Byulyi! Come feel how soft these sheets are!" Yongsun exclaimed. Byulyi chuckled as she shut the door.

"I'm sure I'll find out in no time, baby" Yongsun whined loudly at the greasiness, insisting that Byulyi lay down with her. "Oh fine" Byulyi ran over, directly laying on top of Yongsun, laughing as she listened to her muffled whines from below. Yongsun let out a big huff as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She rolled onto her side, cuddling into Byulyi who was laying with all of her limbs spread like a starfish, Byulyi happily welcomed the older girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm really glad that we got this opportunity, Byul" Byulyi smiled softly, agreeing as she placed a kiss to Yongsun's forehead. She giggled as she noticed Yongsun yawning. "You're still tired? You wanna take a nap or something?" Yongsun nodded.

"Despite sleeping on your shoulder, the nap I had in the car wasn't exactly comfortable" Byulyi hummed.

"I get that, should we sleep and eat something after?" Yongsun nodded.

\-----

This time it was Yongsun who woke up first (which was very rare as she was the one who loved her beauty sleep). Her eyebrows raised slightly as she noticed the sun starting to set, she didn't realize that she slept for that long. Yongsun groaned as her stomach rumbled. Gently, she shook her wife's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, Yongsun huffed as the attempt didn't work, deciding to pick a different approach. Yongsun leaned up, softly kissing every inch of Byulyi's face. She smiled as Byulyi began to stir, her eyebrows furrowing then relaxing as she recognised the familiar pair of lips on her face. Yongsun smiled as Byulyi's eyes met hers. "Good evening, Byul" Yongsun giggled.

"Good evening..." Yongsun couldn't help but blush at her wife's raspy voice that she usually had after waking up. "Oh? What's the matter, baby? Is it my voice?" Byulyi asked, smug grin spreading across her lips.

"Shut up you weirdo, come on, let's go and eat something" Byulyi nodded, although not until she had finished making out with Yongsun did she agree to get ready.

Yongsun was in the bathroom putting on a little bit of makeup while Byulyi was in the bedroom getting dressed. Yongsun didn't think much of it until she was done with her makeup, stepped out of the bathroom, looked Byulyi up and down, did her jaw drop. "Oh. My. God" Byulyi raised an eyebrow at her wife but smirked as she realized that Yongsun was clearly checking her out. "Byul, you-"

"Yes I know, I'm handsome" Yongsun rolled her eyes.

"You're a jerk too, are you ready?"

"Yep" Byulyi grabbed their hotel keycard, grabbed Yongsun's hand and left their hotel room, walking down to the restaurant. 

\-----

Yongsun pouted all the way from the restaurant to the hotel room. She thoroughly enjoyed the dinner but of course some women had to come up and ask Byulyi about her plans for the evening, right in front of Yongsun's face. Yongsun was relieved when Byulyi fake coughed, intentionally showing her wedding ring as she explained that Yongsun was her wife and that she was busy for the rest of the evening.

"Baby? Are you mad at me?" Byulyi asked cautiously. Yongsun sighed.

"No...it's just...you know how I feel when I see other women try and flirt with you"

"Aww, Yong" Byulyi captured Yongsun in a tight embrace. "You're the only woman I want and need and that will never change" Yongsun nodded into Byulyi's chest.

"I know...the same goes for you but...I just hate thinking that I could potentially lose-"

"Yongsun, listen to me" Yongsun looked up from Byulyi's chest, staring into her dark brown orbs. "There could never be someone as amazing as you, I promised to stay with you until I die, remember?" Byulyi asked, showing off her wedding ring. Yongsun nodded, not even realizing her tears until Byulyi started gently wiping them away.

"Byulyi...don't leave me...ever, I couldn't bare living without you" Yongsun couldn't stop her tears now, her makeup now mixing creating streams of black running down her pale cheeks.

"Never, I feel the same Yongsun, You are my sun, my life, I wouldn't be able to breathe without you baby"

"I love you so much Byul, your grease, your cringe behaviour, even if I say I hate it, I love it because it's you"

"I love you too Yong, everything about you, your personality, your laugh, everything" Yongsun leaned up, capturing her wife's lips in a soft kiss.

Byulyi and Yongsun loved each other. Nobody could come in between that.


	6. Vacation (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Byulyi and Yongsun's vacation

Yongsun woke up feeling refreshed. She couldn't help but pout since today was the last day of her and Byulyi's vacation. She pondered on what she and Byulyi could do today and smiled as she decided on visiting the beach, of course over their three day vacation they'd gone down to the beach many times but since the beach was so beautiful, Yongsun was always happy to visit it again. Yongsun looked down to see Byulyi seeping, chuckling slightly at how ridiculous she looked with her mouth open, light snores making their way out. Yongsun couldn't help but trace a line down Byulyi's cheek. Yongsun bit back a smile when Byulyi stirred slightly, she kept doing that for awhile though Byulyi still remained fast asleep. Yongsun decided to leave her wife to sleep a little longer, heading to the bathroom to wash up instead.

Byulyi frowned when she woke up and looked to the empty space next to her. She sighed as she heard the faucet in the bathroom running and took a few minutes to properly wake up, choosing her phone to help her with said task. A few minutes later, Yongsun came out of the bathroom, grinning when she saw Byulyi awake and scrolling through instagram. Byulyi hadn't noticed Yongsun yet so Yongsun used this opportunity to jump on Byulyi, effectively scaring the living daylights out of her. "Yong! What the hell!?" Yongsun burst into a fit of giggles at her wife's reaction.

"Good morning Byul" Yongsun said in a sing song tone.

"Morning" Byulyi responded, her voice heavy with sleep and slightly strained due to Yongsun's added weight on top of her. Byulyi took the time to study her wife's face and she felt as if she had fallen in love all over again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Yongsun asked.

"No, can't I just admire my wife's beauty?" Yongsun blushed at this, smacking Byulyi's arm playfully as she always did whenever she said something greasy.

"Ugh, you and your greasiness. Can we go to the beach today?" Byulyi chuckled.

"Again? Is there really nothing else you wanna do on our last day here?" Yongsun puffed her cheeks out and shook her head. Byulyi didn't even try to hold back as she squished Yongsun's cheek, wincing as all the air that she was holding in them blew in her face. Yongsun laughed, signature dolphin lie squeals slipping out. 

"Karma"

A smile instantly made it's way onto Yongsun's face as the beach came more and more into view. Byulyi smiled fondly as her wife eagerly jogged down the wooden stairs and towards a semi private area that they had found the other day that was a little separated from the rest of the people.

Byulyi couldn’t help but stop and stare when she eventually caught up with Yongsun. Surely she was an angel because who looked that good in a bikini? Only her wife of course (though she loved to tease and say Hyejin). “See something you like?” Yongsun said with a teasing smirk, now it was Byulyi’s turn to blush as she coughed awkwardly, trying to maintain her cool image.

“Oh most definitely, mind if I get a closer look?” Byulyi replied, adding the most greasy wink at the end. No matter how many times Yongsun tried to win the upper hand, she’d always be the one left blushing. Byulyi opened her arms, sighing contently as Yongsun walked towards her, fitting perfectly in her grasp. Byulyi decided to be bold, letting her arms wonder over Yongsun’s body.

“Where are those hands going missy?”

“Nowhere you’re going to complain about” Yongsun squeaked as Byulyi grabbed her ass almost...possessively. 

“You have plenty of time to grope me later back at the hotel Byul, shouldn’t we enjoy the beach while we can?” Byulyi playfully rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance.

“I guess”

—————

Byulyi definitely was the most cheesy out of her and Yongsun but in her opinion, the fact that Yongsun was prettier than the afternoon sun was a fact. She knew that to some people, Yongsun was just a blonde-haired woman eating late lunch but to Byulyi, she was so much more. They’d chosen to sit right in front of the window and the way the sunlight shone on Yongsun just further proved Byulyi’s theory of her being an absolute angel.

“Hello? Earth to Byulyi?” Yongsun called. Byulyi didn’t even realise she was spacing out.

“W-what? Sorry baby, did you say something?” Yongsun rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she chuckled.

“I was asking if you’re ready to leave, I’m almost finished and we have to head home in about an hour” 

“Oh, yeah I’m ready to go” Yongsun smiled.

————

While they were packing their belongings back at the hotel, it was Yongsun’s turn to admire Byulyi. She already did so quite often each day but it was moments like these (Byulyi would probably know what she meant) where Byulyi was doing something as normal as packing where to Yongsun, she looked both charming and pretty at the same time. Byulyi’s tomboy style made her very attractive yes, with her usual cap, ripped jeans and t-shirt but Yongsun couldn’t just ignore her feminine features. Her perfectly sharp jawline and perfectly sculpted nose but most importantly, her cute, cat like lips.

“Yong? Are you done packing already?” Byulyi asked. Amusement spread across her features as her wife immediately became flustered, shaking her head before going back to packing.

Needless to say, both Yongsun and Byulyi were exhausted after packing. They had started the trip with two suitcases but thanks to Yongsun, they were now leaving with stuffed suitcases as well as two plastic bags filled with souvenirs, sweets and other things. Yongsun could feel her eyes start to get heavy and she so badly wanted to sleep but Byulyi lightly shook her, telling her that the taxi would be here soon and that she could sleep on their way home. 

In an attempt to keep Yongsun awake, Byulyi suggested that they go down and wait in the hotel lobby instead of their warm and cozy hotel room. Yongsun agreed although she whined as Byulyi forced her to sit up and drag her own suitcase and also hold one of the plastic bags.

————

The taxi finally came and Byulyi did the honours of putting their stuff into the boot, sighing as she climbed into the backseat with her wife. Just like on their way to the hotel, Yongsun tucked herself into Byulyi’s neck, accepting Byulyi’s offer as using her jacket as a blanket and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000+ reads!!!


	7. Sleepless nights.

Yongsun hated these type of nights. Nights where she'd been tired from the moment she awoke and wanted nothing more to crawl back into bed and sleep for a good couple of hours. She didn't even know why she couldn't fall asleep, she should've fallen asleep the second he hit the pillow just like Byulyi did who was sleeping peacefully next to her, her chest lowly rising and falling. Yongun tried to relax and not let her mind wander, tried to focus on the softness of the sheets, the warmness of Byulyi's arms which were wrapped securely around her.

But Yongsun was still wide awake.

Yongsun contemplated waking Byulyi, talking to her on nights like these always lulled her to sleep. Yongsun winced, biting her lip as she lightly shook Byulyi's shoulder. Byulyi stirred immediately, squinting as she tried to get used to her surroundings in the dark. "Baby? Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare again?" Yongsun's heart instantly filled with warmth as Byulyi asked if she was okay, knowing that Yongsun could get terrible nightmares sometimes. Yongsun also blushed due to Byulyi's very attractive voice that was heavy with sleep, though she didn't mention that and was thankful for the dark that hid her scarlet cheeks. 

"Yes Byul I'm fine it's just...I..can't sleep" Yongsun whispered. This had happened many times before but Yongsun couldn't help but feel guilty each time, knowing she'd disturbed the rapper's peaceful sleep. Yongsun instantly felt herself get a bit sleepy as Byulyi began to rub her back, the action being something that was special between the two of them. 

"No problem, want me to help?" Yongsun nodded, snuggling further into Byulyi's arms, her head now resting on her chest. She smiled as she heard her steady heartbeat. "Is there anything specific you'd like me to do?" Byulyi asked. Yongsun hummed. 

"Can you um...sing to me?" Yongsun asked, Yongsun had always thought Byulyi's singing voice was the definition of what heaven sounded like. Seriously. Yongsun could listen to her wife sing for hours on end, it kind of reminded her of their proposal when Byulyi sang to her, as she got down onto one knee. But that's a story for another time, she thought. 

"Of course I can, any specific song you'd like me to sing baby?" Byulyi asked, pressing kisses to Yongsun's head. 

"Weird day". 

"Anything for you, angel" Byulyi said, giggling at the light whack on her arm.

Yongsun could already feel her eyelids start to get heavy as Byulyi progressed through the song, Byulyi even began to stroke Yongsun's hair, knowing that she was beginning to fall asleep. The sleepier Yongsun got, Byulyi began to sing quieter and quieter, nearing the end of the song.

"Goodnight my sun, I love you" Byulyi didn't expect an answer but grinned as Yongsun sleepily mumbled her own love confession back. 

Before both of them knew it, both Yongsun and Byulyi had fallen asleep. Yongsun was snug wrapped in her wife's embrace and Byulyi slept peacefully, knowing her wife had gotten to sleep. 


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Byulyi proposed to Yongsun.

Both Byulyi and Yongsun remembered their proposal as if it were yesterday. In Byulyi's words, it was the most nerve wracking day of her life. In Yongsun's words, it was everything she could've ever wanted.

If Byulyi was being honest, as soon as she was deep into dating Yongsun, she already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her which explains why she bought an engagement ring after one year of dating her. The day before she was going to propose, Byulyi was getting on Hyejin's nerves with how nervous she was. "But what if she says no, Hyejin-ah?" Hyejin rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee, looking as annoyed as possible.

"You guys are basically already married unnie, you've been together for three years already, why on earth would she say no?" Byulyi chewed on her bottom lip, fists clenching before she decided to sip her now lukewarm coffee. Byulyi sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"You're right, I guess my nervousness is really getting to me...I..just...can't believe I'll actually be proposing tomorrow" Hyejin threw her unnie a sympathetic look. To her, the chances of Yongsun refusing was a 5 percent but then again, she wasn't the one who was going to propose to the love of her life in 24 hours. Hyejin set her mug down, taking Byulyi's hand in hers.

"Unnie, trust me on this one, the proposal is going to go completely fine. If god forbid Yongsun refuses, I'll be a shoulder to cry on". Byulyi tried to remain cool but she couldn't help but tear up slightly after her friend's mini speech.

"Thank you Hyejin, seriously" Hyejin smiled, squeezing Byulyi's hand.

"Don't mention it"

\----

The following morning, Byulyi was a nervous wreck but again, Hyejin tried her best to keep her cool.

Byulyi didn't exactly want anything too dramatic, they were idols after all and as much as Byulyi loved showing off her girlfriend, she'd rather not have a whole lot of eyes on them especially during something so intimate. That's why Byulyi rented out a restaurant, disguising the proposal dinner as a normal one with Wheein and Hyejin. Hyejin really had to keep Wheein calm and often distract her so that she wouldn't spill the beans.

"Oh Hyejinie, I've been waiting for this moment forever!" Wheein whispered excitedly. Hyejin nodded, giggling along with her girlfriend. 

The two acted as normal as they could when Yongsun arrived, casually greeting her with bear hugs and compliments. "Where's Byul?" she asked. Hyejin coughed awkwardly and said that she was in the bathroom. Yongsun shrugged it off, engaging in pleasant conversation with the two maknaes as she sat down. Byulyi appeared not long after Yongsun arrived, Hyejin fake barfing as they kissed. "Are you okay Byul-ah? You seem a bit nervous, is there something going on that I don't know?".

"No, no, of course not, should we order now?" Byulyi laughed as everyone agreed loudly.

\----

The dinner went smoothly for the most part. Except for Wheein slipping up a few times, a few flicks to her forehead from Hyejin had her quiet in no time.

"Well I think it's time for the important event for tonight, right Byulyi-unnie?" Hyejin asked, Wheein smirking beside her. Yongsun had a confused look on her face, raising an eyebrow as she turned towards her girlfriend.

"I knew something was up" Yongsun chuckled.

Byulyi took a deep breath. "This may be a long ass speech but I want sure you listen to all of it, Yong" Yongsun nodded, keeping her gaze on Byulyi as she spoke.

"I'm being honest when I say these past three years with you has been amazing, Yong. Even with all our fights, I've still enjoyed spending every single moment with you. You aren't just my girlfriend, your'e my best friend, my support system, my sun, my whole life and...I was hoping you could be one more thing for me"

"W-What is it?" Yongsun asked, a little frightened by the sudden seriousness of the situation. Yongsun covered her mouth with both hands, vision blurring as Byulyi got down in one knee in front of her. Wheein was grinning hard and so was Hyejin, their cheeks hurting from their wide smiles. 

"Will you, Kim Yongsun, be my with me forever by becoming my bride?" Yongsun's hands began to shake as she began to cry softy, managing to nod and say (although teary) yes. Byulyi broke into a huge grin, her cheeks pushing her eyes up into crescents, revealing her signature "nose muscle" smile. The chefs of the resturant overheard the proposal, joining in with Wheein and Hyejin's applause as they each stepped out from the kitchen. Byulyi finally stood up, sliding the beautiful ring onto her now fiancée's finger.

"Aww! Wheeinie and Hyejin are crying!" Yongsun said, both her and Byulyi pulling them into hugs.

"That was just so...beautiful" Hyejin said through tears, Wheein crying more as she nodded.

"Congrats you two" Wheein said.


	9. Sometimes even the sun cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi comforts her wife after a photoshoot went horribly wrong.

Byulyi sighed as she slumped on the couch. As happy as she was being granted a few days off, she missed her sunshine greatly. She turned back to the tv, laughing as she watched an old episode of Running Man. Byulyi jumped as she heard frantic beeps, a few seconds later the door bursting open, a very teary and frustrated Yongsun angrily taking her shoes off as she stormed in, slamming the door shut behind her. "Woah, woah, woah! Baby, what's the matter?" Byulyi asked, quickly standing up to wrap her arms around her wife.

"Wanna tell me what happened or should we talk about it later?" Byulyi asked. Yongsun sniffled, now calmer after a few cuddles from Byulyi along with a blanket and a glass of water. Yongsun nodded, sniffling again before starting.

"I tried to ignore it but...I couldn't, I had to wear a few revealing clothes for the photoshoot and the photographer just kept...commenting on my body" Byulyi clenched her jaw as she got an idea of where this was going but she let Yongsun finish before she interrupted. "He kept shaking his head, calling me..." Yongsun began to tear up again "calling me chubby...telling me to suck in my stomach..I could see manager unnie was silently telling me to try and get through it but I just couldn't. I stormed out and demanded to be driven home and...here I am". Byulyi tried to calm herself, she didn't want to go on a whole rant but after hearing the terrible things that the photographer had said to her wife who was by far, one of the most beautiful women on the planet, she was not happy.

Byulyi sighed as she comfortingly rubbed Yongsun's shoulder. "He shouldn't have said those things to you Yong, If I were there, I wouldn't have let him get away with him saying those things. Chubby or not, you're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and that will never change. You're beautiful from the inside and out and whoever can't see that, is clearly blind".

Yongsun sighed, snuggling into her wife. "Thanks Byul, I really needed that" Byulyi smiled softly, kissing Yongsun's cheek.

\----

The next day, unfortunately, the photoshoot with the rude photographer was rescheduled but this time, Byulyi was adamant on coming with Yongsun, eager to give the photographer a piece of her mind. "Please don't make a scene" their manager said. "I know you're angry but you are an idol after all" Byulyi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll try my best"

Byulyi watched the photographer with narrow eyes as he took Yongsun's pictures. Byulyi badly wanted to watch her wife (who looked absolutely breathtaking in every article of clothing she was given) but she was way too focused on the photographer who could probably feel her anger from where she was sitting. 

The photoshoot ende soon after, Byulyi having kept her cool the whole three hours. She smiled as Yongsun walked over to her. Yongsun stood on her tiptoes as she leaned up to kiss Byulyi, wrapping her arms around her neck. Byulyi smiled into the kiss, circling her arms around Yongsun's waist. Byulyi giggled as Yongsun tried to do more than little pecks as she started to deepen the kiss. "Not here Yong" she whispered. Yongsun whined quietly.

"Please?" just as Byulyi was about to answer, she heard a fake cough. She turned, her facial expression turning to one of disgust as she saw the photographer staring at them.

"Yes?" Byulyi asked, annoyance very evident in her tone.

"I would appreciate if you and your chubby partner would not make out on my set, the shoot is over, leave" Byulyi's eyebrows instantly furrowed, the photographer quickly apologized, trying to redeem himself as Byulyi detached herself from her wife, angrily walking towards him. Yongsun quickly ran after her, whispering and reassuring her that she was fine and wasn't affected by what the photographer said.

Byulyi stood in front of him, slightly taller than the photographer. "You don't ever, ever call my wife or any other member of Mamamoo chubby, do you understand?" the photographer was basically cowering under Byulyi's gaze, nodding quickly, apologizing. "Come on, lets go" Byulyi said, grabbing Yongsun's wrist and tugging her out the studion and into the car.


	10. Visiting family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi and Yongsun spend the weekend with Yongsun's parents.

Yongsun smiled as she ended the call, running to her and Byulyi's shared bedroom, jumping onto the figure who was relaxing on the bed with her phone. "Ugh, Yong, how many times are you going to crush me with your body weight?" Byulyi groaned. Yongsun laughed, rolling off Byulyi to lay beside her instead.

"I dunno, I'm not stopping anytime soon though" Byulyi rolled her eyes playfully, noticng the big grin on her wife's face, she asked what she was so happy about. "We're going to spend the weekend with my parents!" Byulyi smiled wide. She always loved spending time with her in-laws, even before Byulyi and Yongsun were married, Byulyi had always considered Yongsun's family as her second family. Keeping that in mind, it makes Byulyi giggle when she thought about how nervous she was when she first met them. "Hello?" Yongsun lightly knocked on Byulyi's forehead. "Anyone up there?". Byulyi pulled Yongsun's hands away, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"Shouldn't we start packing now?" Byulyi asked. 

"I don't want to" Yongsun whined.

"Well as beautiful and as lovely as you are my dear sun, I will not be packing your bag for you" Yongsun groaned as she blushed.

"Why are you so greasy?"

"Can't help it, It's what I'm known for" Byulyi said, her wife smacking her arm lightly as she did the most cringe worthy wink she'd ever seen.

"Oh fine I'll start packing" Byulyi giggled, her natural greasiness had it's perks.

\----

Byulyi and Yongsun arrived at Yongsun's parent's house at 6pm on Saturday. Immediately, as soon as Yongsun opened the door, both her and her wife were bombarded with hugs and questions. "Aigoo! So skinny the both of you! Have you been eating well at all?" Yongsun's mom asked. They both chuckled as the elderly woman said the same thing every time they would visit. It wasn't long before the whole family, Yongsun's parents and Yonghee, were sat at the table. Byulyi and Yongsun padded downstairs (after changing into more comfy attire), both grinning as Yongsun's mom's cooking penetrated their nostrils. 

They all chatted freely, conversation flowing easily as they talked about Mamamoo and their lives in general.

"On a serious note" Yongsun's mom started. "I'm really happy that you and Byulyi are still happy together, I always knew you got along well but you know that there are some married couples that don't stay together, even if they were a good couple before marriage". Byulyi smiled softly, reaching to hold her wife's hand under the table.

Yongsun's dad chimed in. "I'm also happy that Byulyi has kept her promise". Everyone but Byulyi and Yongsun's dad looked in confusion at the elderly man.

"What promise?" Yongsun asked.

"A promise to keep you safe, happy and healthy even if I'm far away" Byulyi said, her thumb stroking Yongsun's knuckles. Yongsun teared up, looking away as she tried her best not to show any emotion at the table. "Aww please don't cry ddun" Byulyi said, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away Yongsun's tears. Meanwhile Yonghee, watched Byulyi and Yongsun fondly. In her opinion, she felt that she knew before her mom and dad knew that Byulyi was never just going to be a friend to Yongsun. Yonghee noticed how close her sister and Byulyi were when they were just friends and she cheered loudly inside when they finally got in a relationship. 

\----

Later that night after dinner, Yongsun left her and Byulyi's room to spend quality time with her sister. She chuckled as Byulyi barely noticed her slip away, too focused on the game on her phone. Yongsun didn't really bother to knock, instead cracking the door open to see that Yonghee was awake and finally slipping inside. "Hey you" Yonghee said. "I thought you were busy making out with Byulyi" Yonghee asked. Yongsun whacked her arm lightly, giggling as Yonghee playfully pushed her. "I see things in your marriage have been going smoothly then?".

Yongsun hummed, smiling as the handsome hamster whom she was married to came to mind. "I'm so happy we worked out, Yong, so, so , so happy" Yonghee smiled.

"That's good" she replied.

The two chatted a little while before Yonghee picked up on her sister's frequent yawning. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading to bed?" Yongsun nodded, bidding her sister goodnight before returning to the quest bedroom where she and Byulyi were sleeping. Yongsun smiled sleepily as she saw Byulyi already in bed, waiting for her even though she looked as if she were half asleep. "Yong?" Yongsun hummed, quickly getting under the blankets and pretty much melting into her wife's arms. Yongsun yawned one last time before she felta a kiss on her forehead, falling asleep not long after.

\----

The rest of the weekend went smoothly, mostly spent chatting and playing ridiculous family games, as well as Yongsun's parents embarrassing both their daughters by happily showing Byulyi their baby pictures. Everyone got a little emotional on Sunday when Byulyi and Yongsun had to leave. Both Yongun's parents and Yonghee hugged the married couple, bidding them a goodbye, Byulyi smiling as Yonghee whispered.

"Take good care of her for us, okay?"

Byulyi nodded.


	11. Bothersome neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi and Yongsun's neighbour just doesn't get that Yongsun is taken.

When Byulyi and Yongsun first moved in together, they didn't really get to introduce themselves to their neighbours. Luckily, Yongsun was able to do so a little while later but due to their busy schedules, they both knew that they'd barely be interacting with their neighbours anyway. That's why it took awhile for them to notice their...problematic neighbour. It was a well known fact that Yongsun was a walking work of art, Byulyi often making sure her wife knew it by giving her an unlimited supply of compliments and way too greasy stares. It was only until Byulyi and Yongsun had lived in their apartment for a couple months did Byulyi notice their neighbour, who went by Dongmin, frequently staring at her wife. Although not just regular staring, the inappropriate kind.

Unfortunately, Yongsun was used to get this kind of unwanted attention, hence why she was currently trying to calm a seething Byulyi. "Byul-ah...please don't go next door and punch him, you know you'll regret it later" Byulyi huffed, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the couch, her eyebrows furrowed. She let out a groan of frustration before sitting back up, tackling Yongsun into a bear hug. Yongsun shrieked, giggling as Byulyi pushed her back down onto the couch. "Byulyi! I can't breathe!" she joked.

"I don't care, I'm trying to hide how beautiful you are so that Dongmin won't stare anymore but your beauty just shines through anything" Yongsun rolled her eyes. "Its true Yong, you're even prettier than the sun itself" Yongsun whined.

"Enough of your greasiness!" Byulyi laughed, pressing a kiss to Yongsun's cheek, than another to her other cheek, than another on her lips. "Jokes aside, well your beauty isn't a joke but I mean what do you wanna do about Dongmin? I know physical violence isn't the best idea so would you like me to go and talk to him?" Yongsun sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to organize her thoughts. The last thing she wanted on the rare off days she had was some guy constantly eyeing her figure. She loped her arms around Byulyi's neck, pulling her in for a hug. She buried herself deep into her neck, sighing as she felt Byulyi's hand rub up and down her sides comfortingly.

"You...you can talk to him just...don't be too aggressive okay?" Byulyi nodded, their management already gave her a lecture on controlling her temper since they'd heard about the photographer incident (even though Byulyi barely did anything). Byulyi pulled her wife away from her neck, kissing her forehead as she got up to slip her shoes on and went to knock on Dongmin's door. Byulyi took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm and not get too aggressive. Byulyi knocked on the door, hearing light footsteps not long after. She smiled as Dongmin bowed upon seeing her. "Hey Byul, anything I can help you with?" Dongmin asked.

"Yeah um, I've noticed you've been staring at my wife, Yongsun for awhile now and it's making her feel uncomfortable so we'd both prefer if you would stop" Dongmin bit his lip, bowing and beginning to apologize profusely. 

"I'm so sorry Byulyi, I promise that this one happen again" Byulyi sighed in relief, bowing as she bid her neighbour goodnight, returning back to her apartment where Yongsun was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Yongsun asked.

"It went okay, he seemed very apologetic and he promised to not let it happen again" Yongsun nodded. Byulyi could sense that she was skeptical so she walked and sat next to her, rubbing her back gently.

"I know you're skeptical and if anything else happens I'll deal with it okay?" Yongsun nodded, pecking Byulyi's cheek as they both started to get ready for bed, Yongsun having an early schedule the next morning.

\----

Yongsun came home around 11pm, bumping into Dongmin on her way to her door. "Hey Yongsun? Can I talk to you for a second?" Dongmin asked, although a bit uncomfortable, Yongsun hoped this was just a quick chat, desperate to crash into Byulyi's embrace and wash all the makeup off of her face.

"Sure, what's wrong Dongmin?" Dongmin sighed.

"It's about Byulyi" Yongsun instantly felt her blood start to boil.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I know you love her and all but don't you think she's a bit aggressive? I don't think you should be with her, let alone living in the same house together" Yongsun's facial features quickly contorted into ones of anger, her voice simultaneously rising.

"And just what are you implying about Byulyi?" Dongmin quickly started to back down as he noticed how angry Yongsun was beginning to get.

"No it's just I'd hate to see her hurt you or something" Dongmin mumbled, though Yongsun heard it loud and clear, storming off into her apartment as she tried to hold herself back from slapping her neighbour square in the face. Byulyi jumped as she heard the door slam, peeking her head round the kitchen door to see a very angry Kim Yongsun. 

"The fucking nerves of that neighbour! I swear to god!" Byulyi's eyes widened, her ife rarely swore and she only did so if she was really angry. she quickly set the heat to low, quickly padding iver to her wife in her apron, her arms wrapping around her. 

"Woah, woah, woah, what's the matter baby?" Did something happen?" Yongsun tried to explain the encounter she'd just had with Dongmin but she was so angry, she kept cutting herself off with her own huffing and puffing and extreme groan of frustration. Byulyi pulled Yongsun close to her chest, stroking her hair. "Okay lets calm down first, eat dinner and then you can tell me what happened" Yongsun sighed heavily, nodding as she buried herself deeper into her wife's embrace.

\----

"Wow" was all Byulyi could say as Yongsun finished explaining her not so nice encounter with their next door neighbour. Byulyi rubbed her temples, really unsure of what to do. If Dongmin's promise of not staring was going to turn into him bad mouthing about Byulyi to Yongsun, Byulyi knew she was too close to going up to his door and exploding in his face however by doing so, their current problem would only get worse, Dongmin only having more terrible lies to feed Yongsun.

"Yongsun this may sound stupid but-"

"Lets do it" Byulyi furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't even say anything yet" Byulyi said, Yongsun said she was willing to do anything if it meant that Dongmin would leave them alone.

Of course Byulyi's idea involved PDA, only she would suggest being overly affectionate in front of Dongmin so that he would leave him alone. "Okay lets try it" Yongsun said, Byulyi eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?" Yongsun nodded.

\----

Dongmin usually went out for fresh air in the evening so Byulyi and Yongsun both decided to relax outside, waiting for Dongmin to come back so they could put their plan into action. As soon as Yongsun recognized Dongmin walking towards the building (which was placed so that he'd have to pass Byulyi and Yongsun to get to the main entrance) Yongsun straddled Byulyi's lap, kissing her. It didn't take long for it to turn out into a full blown make out session, Yongsun giggling as she exaggerated her maons slightly just for the sake of it. Byulyi however, wasn't joking around as much, not holding back as she possessively gripped Yongsun's ass, her wife shrieking because of it. "Byulyi! We're just supposed to be kissing, not having sex in public!" Byulyi smirked.

"Why not? You'd probably like it" Yongsun scoffed.

"Good god, just get your ass inside, I'm cold"

"Do you think he saw?" Yongsun asked, looking a little scary as she came out in a face mask. Byulyi smirked at the memory, briefly having caught Dongmin's flustered face as he quickly walked past them earlier.

"Oh most definitely, there's no harm in making sure though right?" Yongsun giggled, walking over to peck Byulyi's nose.

"Oh just you wait until I'm done with my face mask"

\----

After a good three rounds of love making, the couple was sure that Dongmin heard either Yongsun's loud moans or screams of Byulyi's name or Byulyi's loud groans or the wet clap of skin as Byulyi pounded into her wife.

Needless to say, Dongmin never bothered Byulyi nor Yongsun again.


	12. Girls movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi and Yongsun go over to have a movie night at Hyejin and Wheein's place.

Wheein beamed as she opened the door, her two unnies standing hand in hand, one holding a plastic bag full of snacks from the convenience store. Byulyi chuckled as she noticed Wheein's intense gaze on the bag she was holding. "Earth to Wheein? Can we come in?" Wheein jolted out of her haze, giggling as she hugged the two and invited them in. Like the gentlewoman she was, Byuyi took of Yongsun's jacket before taking off her own, hanging them on the coat rack. Hyejin came from the kitchen, rolling her eyes playfully as she looked at Byulyi and Yongsun's matching pyjamas.

"Could you be anymore corny?" She chuckled. Wheein furrowed her eyebrows.

"What're you talking about Hyejinnie? We wear matching stuff all the time" Byulyi smirked and Yongsun chuckled.

"Busted by your own girlfriend" Yongsun said, Hejin pouted, quickly changing the subject to the movie they were going to watch.

\----

Of course they were watching a horror film although no one was really going to complain since it was a great excuse to cuddle. Yongsun bit her lip as she snuggled closer to Byulyi, whose arm was resting on the back of the couch behind her. "Byul-ah I'm scared" she whispered. Byulyi giggled quietly.

"You sure about that baby? The movie barely just started" Yongsun puffed out her cheeks, looking away while she came up with another excuse.

"I'm cold" she said. Byulyi shook her head chuckling.

"You're cold with this thick blanket?" Byulyi asked.

"Shh!" Hyejin whispered loudly. Byulyi raised her eyebrows, holding in her laughter, knowing that the roles were usually reversed. She brought her arm down, wrapping it around Yongsun's shoulder and pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head a couple times.

\----

Halfway through the movie, Yongsun had her hands over her eyes and she was firmly tucked into Byulyi's neck. She'd jumped at every single jumpscare meanwhile Byulyi wasn't even looking at the scream since she was either screaming or comforting her wife. Although, both Byulyi and Yongsun noticed that Wheein nor Hyejin were screaming at any of the jumpscares. Both looked over to see Wheein's head thrown back against the couch, eyes closed and lips parted, her hands balled into fists as she clutched the blanket in her hands, as if she were trying to ground themselves. Hyejin was facing Wheein so her back was to Yongsun and Byulyi although the two were pretty sure they knew what was going on.

"Ahn Hyejin I swear to god, if you are fucking Wheein under that blanket I will not hesitate to kick you out of your own goddamn house". Yongsun and Byulyi both gagged slightly as they saw Wheein lower body jerk and twitch under the blanket, the two in complete disbelief that one, the two maknaes actually dared to have sex next to them and two, the third youngest of the group had an orgasm next to them.

"Sorry unnie" Hyejin said nonchalantly "We can't control our natural urges and we thought you were focused on the movie" Yongsun rubbed her temples with her fingertips, suggesting that they play a few games instead. Wheein (being the puppy he was) somehow regained her energy immediately, quickly getting up to turn off the movie and turn on the PS4. 

\----

"You cheater!" Hyejin shouted, pointing at Byulyi.

"How could I cheat on a dancing game Hyejin-ah? I wasn't cheating I'm just the best dancer in Mamamoo" Byulyi smirked.

"Liar! You kept blocking the screen!" Hyejin and Byulyi continued to bicker while Wheein and Yongsun cleaned up the various takeout boxes and snack wrappers. Yongsun created small talk, Wheein talking about her recent photoshoots as well as her relationship with Hyejin. 

"I'm glad your relationship is going well Wheein-ah, you two really are that cliche type of storyline, from friends to lovers" Wheein laughed heartily at that.

"Ha! I guess we are". After they finished cleaning, Wheein and Yongsun walked back into the living room, watching with amusement as Byulyi challenged Hyejin to another round of Just Dance, wanting to prove that she wasn't a cheat, Hyejin grinned, agreeing almost instantly. 

The rest of the night was filled with never ending laughter, though most of the bickering was Yongsun and Byulyi.


	13. Angry yeba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun swears she's not jealous when she sees the new female staff member eyeing Byulyi

"I bet you...mmm...20,000 won that Yongsun unnie won't admit she's jealous of Hyebin" Wheein whispered. Hyejin chuckled.

"I bet I can get it out of her sometime today" Wheein rolled her eyes playfully, using her tiny fork to steal some tteokbokki.

"Yeah right, Yongsun unnie never admits she's jealous" Hyejin hummed.

"Guess we'll have to see about that Wheeinie"

Meanwhile, across the room from Hyejin and Wheein's bet, sat a very jealous looking Yongsun. You'd think Yongsun would be used to girls and guys drooling over Byulyi but no matter how many times she witnessed it, her blood couldn't help but boil each and every single time someone would start being a little too friendly with Byulyi. A new staff member had joined due to one being fired awhile back and this staff member was a very, very passionate Moonbyul fan. At first, Yongsun found it endearing as she watched the staff member (named Hyebin) chat excitedly with her wife during breaks, as well as with her and the other members but then things started to take a turn.

Yongsun had just came back from a bathroom break to see Hyebin and Byulyi taking a picture, normally Yongsun wouldn't see a problem in such a harmless action, the Mamamoo members and staff would take pictures together often but then Yongsun noticed that both of Hyebin's arms were wrapped securely around Byulyi's waist. She took a deep breath, feeling as if she was overreacting and decided to touch up her makeup instead.

\----

As the day passed, Yongsun had already forgotten about the photo incident as she happily exchanged kisses with Byulyi during their lunch break. Yongsun smiled softly as she leaned her forehead against Byulyi's. As much as she liked their small bickering, she enjoyed their soft moments too. Especially during schedules as if felt like finding peace even during their most chaotic days. The two looked up as they heard the door open, expecting it to be Hyejin or Wheein, though Yongsun quickly pouted as she noticed that it was in fact Hyebin.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't disturb anything" Hyebin said. Yogsun mashed her lips together, stopping herself from saying something she'd regret. Byulyi pulled away and shook her head.

"No worries Hyebin-ah" Yongsun's eyebrows furrowed, her pout turning into a frown as Hyebin blushed at the nickname. "Did you need something? Maybe one of us?" Yongsun's expression changed to one of confusion as Hyebin nodded her head, she was sure that there was at least a couple minutes left before they continued on with the photoshoot. 

"Yes actually...I...I was wondering if I could speak to you for a bit Byulyi-unnie...in private, there's something I wanted to ask you" Yongsun immediately became suspicious of the younger girl, wondering what she needed to ask. Yongsun quickly regained composure, fully knowing that Byulyi would tell her later when they had some alone time again.

\----

That alone time was happening again for awhile as Mamamoo performed again and had a couple interviews later on. Yongsun had only gone to get a waterbottle, her fists clenching as she walked in Hyebin trying to kiss Byulyi, noticing how Byulyi's hands were applying pressure to Hyebin's chest, obviously trying to push her off of her. The crackling of Yongsun's plastic waterbottle startled Hyebin, immediately backing far away from Byulyi.

"Care to explain the situation, Hyebin?" Hyebin gulped as she looked at Yongsun's unreadable expression. An expression that was mixed with hurt and anger.

Hyebin gulped, bowing deeply to Yongsun. "I...I'm so sorry Yongsun-unnie..."

"You are aware of me and Byulyi's relationship right? You do know that we're married?" Hyebin's cheeks flared immediately, the shame finally hitting her as she realized that she wasn't just caught as a staff member trying to kiss a kpop idol, but also caught as a woman trying to kiss somebody else's wife.

"Hyebin-ah..." Byulyi started. "I'm very happy that you are a fan of Mamamoo and especially a big fan of mine but...there are some lines you can't cross and you have to respect my relationship with Yongsun..." Hyebin bowed quickly once more, muttering a quick apology as she dashed out of the room

\----

Due to the incident the previous day, Yongsun wasn't too surprised when Byulyi told her the thing Hyebin wanted to talk in private was actually a confession. Though she was surprised when Hyebin came in seemingly determined that morning although Yongsun couldn't quite figure what the younger girl could be so determined about.

Yongsun figured it out quite quickly an hour later as she overheard Hyebin basically drowning her wife in praise and complements, not to mention her occasional glares directed at Yongsun whenever she would interrupt an interaction between her and Byulyi. Even the other staff started to notice Hyebin's odd, slightly possessive behaviour. Even Hyejin was shaking her head from afar, Wheein throwing an awkward, slightly tense smile as she gestured over to Hyebin who was suddenly interested in Byulyi's personal life.

Thank goodness the day came to an end quickly, all four members of Mamamoo climbing into their black minivan. "Are you going to do anything about Hyebin, unnie?" Wheein asked. Yongsun bit the inside of her cheek while Byulyi sighed heavily. "I'm really not sure, after she tried to kiss me-"

"She tried to kiss you!?" Hyejin blurted out, Wheein looking equally as shocked as her friend. Yongsun and Byulyi both nodded.

"Yeah..she was trying to kiss me, despite my desperate attempts to push her off but anyway, Yongsun caught her in the middle of the act and that's when we made sure she knew that we were married, we even wore our wedding rings just to make sure she didn't think we were joking". Wheein sighed.

"That is a problem....". The four rode in silence after that, each member thinking about a way to stop Hyebin's behaviour towards Byulyi.

\----

Surprisingly, Hyebin didn't show up the next day, or the day after that, or the week after that. "Unnie! They fired Hyebin!" Hyejin blurted out, everyone flinching as she slammed the door open. Wheein giggled, everyone else including Hyejin herself. Byulyi smiled as she noticed relief wash over Yongsun's face.

"Happy?" she asked. Yongsun's face practically glowed as she nodded. "Good, as long as you're happy, I'm happy too2 Byulyi said, pecking Yongsun's cheeks.


	14. I've only ever had eyes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi and Yongsun get into a marriage threatening argument

"Fine! Lets get a divorce then!"

Both women went quiet, neither one wanting to believe the words that had just left Yongsun's mouth.

\----

Yongsun and Byulyi had just came back from dinner though instead of coming back home with a full and satisfied stomach, both of their insides were churning, the two having the familiar feeling they always had when an argument was about to take place. Yongsun was used to women hitting on her wife and she was also used to her wife sometimes flirting back although playful and it never really meant anything. However tonight, Byulyi was playing along a bit.. too much and Yongsun had to sit there, blood boiling as she watched the waitress squirm on the spot as Byulyi shamelessly flirted with her.

The two were completely silent as they reached their apartment, both Byulyi and Yongsun's hearts sinking as they felt their grip on each other's hands loosen and neither tried to tighten it again. It was Yongsun who let go first, walking to sit on the couch. She twiddled her thumbs for a couple seconds before swallowing the lump in her throat and speaking. "Hey Byul?" Yongsun asked, her tone heavier than usual. Byulyi hummed in acknowledgement, knawing on her bottom lip as she feared what was to happen in the next few moments. "Can we... talk? About what happened at the restaurant tonight I mean". Byulyi nodded.

"Sure, tell me how you're feeling" Yongsun sighed, not knowing that she'd been holding it in for a good while.

"I just...I know you playfully flirt back with women sometimes but...don't you think you went a bit far tonight?". Byulyi was quiet for awhile as she thought back to her behaviour a few hours earlier. She remembered as soon as she and Yongsun were seated, their assigned waitress had immediately recognised them and expressed an extreme love for them, especially Byulyi. Byulyi was always happy when her and her wife ran into fans, it was especially endearing to watch someone be so happy just from seeing either her or Yongsun. However this fan was slightly different, slightly different as in she was definetly a lot more bold.

Byulyi knew that throughout the evening, her and the waitress would engage in playful flirting thought if she thought more deeply about it, she could vaguely remember Yongsun's quiet huffs and her occasional glares. Yongsun cleared her throat, Byulyi jumping at the sound.

"Sorry..I was just thinking about my behaviour earlier and I guess I just...spaced out"

Yongsun's eyebrows quickly furrowed. "Spaced out? Byulyi are you being serious right now? Couldn't you see I was annoyed most of the night because you were too busy talking to your new girlfriend?". Byulyi was appauled by her wife's poor choice of words.

"Yongsun, you know that I only love you, why would you say that?"

"Well maybe I don't know that! Maybe I think you'd raher have multiple side girls rather than staying in a committed relationship with me!" Byulyi audibly gasped.

"W-What the hell Yongsun? How many times a day do I let you know through actions, small gestures and words do I let you know that I love you? huh?" at this point, tears were beginning to pool in both women's eyes, the two not knowing that every single thing that came out of their mouth truly held no meaning. 

"Well maybe it's not enough!" Yongsun screamed.

"Nothing is ever enough for you! Always wanting more than I'm able to give, I'm never good enough for you, am I?" Yongsun went quiet. "Well? I want an answer Yongsun, am I enough for you? Do you even trust me? How are we supposed to have a happy marriage if I'm not enough for you?" Byulyi asked, her body language screaming distress and her cheeks stained with fresh tears. Yongsun was beyond stressed and tired at this point, she just wanted this fight to end, make up, cuddle with her wife and sleep but no, they'd been fighting for over an hour now and they'd still not found a solution to their problem. 

Yongsun will forever regret the next six words that slipped past her lips.

"Fine! Lets get a divorce then!"

Both women went quiet, neither one wanting to believe the words that had just left Yongsun's mouth.

Byulyi was temporaily frozen, her brain taking a while to process the information. "Y-yong? P-Please don't tell me you actually mean that" all Yongsun could do was let out a loud sniffle. Byulyi dropped to her knees in front of her wife. staring at the floor then back up at her. She took her trembling hands and placed them against her cheeks. "Yong...please...lets work this out okay? Lets not end our marriage like this.." Yongsun nodded, sniffling again.

"...Okay"

\----

After another long hour of talking, the two had finally settled the issue.

"Byul-ah...can we both agree that we both didn't mean anything we said earlier?" Byulyi nodded, rubbing Yongsun's shoulder comfortingly.

"Of course, I've never meant anything I've said while we were fighting, baby" Yongsun smiled.

"I love you Yong"

"I love you too Byul-ah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I scare you guys??


	15. New Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun can't stop reminding Byulyi of how good she looks with her new haircut

"Have I evr told you how incredibly sexy you look with that new haircut of yours?" Yongsun asked. Byulyi chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she tuned to Yongsun.

"I believe you have many, many times but I'm not one to complain about receiving compliments, especially if it's from the most beautiful woman on earth" Byulyi smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Yongsun whined, kicking her legs slightly.

"Byulyi.." she whined. "This was supposed to be a compliment for you and somehow you turned it on me!"

"It's called Uno reverse card baby" Yongsun rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"To think that I once thought that you couldn't get any greasier-" Byulyi cut off her wife with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Babe, I'm constantly working to level up my greasiness" Yongsun blushed, glancing down to Byulyi's lips then loking away. "Oh? Could it be you want another kiss Yong?". Yongsun stayed quiet, it was rare for her to ask for what she wanted, she'd usually just show it and let Byulyi take it further. Byulyi shook her head "such a stubborn wife I have, hm?". As if she weighed nothing, Byulyi pulled her wife onto her lap, starting to caress her sides slowly. Like muscle memory, Yongsun wrapped her arms around Byulyi and snuggled into her neck.

"I love you Byul...and your new hair...and everything else about you". Byulyi smiled, turning towards Yongsun slightly. Yongsun lifted her head and kissed Byulyi's cheek once, twice, three times until she was kissing her way to her lips. Without a second thought Byulyi responded to the kiss, holding Yongsun tighter. It seemed like the couple had been dancing nonstop lately so they were definetly going to take advantage of their rest days.

They continued making out for a little while, the two poking fun at their flushed faces. "I don't think I've ever told you this but.. I'm actually really proud of how well you've been dancing lately, you've always had a talent for dancing but I don't know it just seems like..." Yongsun trailed off, looking for the correct word to use.

"Like I've improved lately?" Byulyi asked. Yongssun nodded, noting how her wife was somehow always able to finish her sentences. It seemed corny but maybe it was proof that they were made for each other.

"I think I could say the same about your singing ddun" Yongsun smiled, her eyes forming crescents, compliments about her singing were always her favourite, especially if it was coming form Byulyi since she was one of the people who had seen her singing truly develop throughout the years.

"I've never asked you this but how do you like your new hair? You've never had it this short before". Byulyi ran her hand through her hair, still getting used to how short her hands journey through her hair was.

"I like it a lot to be honest, I think it goes well with my tattoos" Yongsun bit her lip, running her hand down Byulyi's arm.

"You're right about that, think you'll cut it this short again when it grows back?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm certainly not against it" Yongsun hummed. The couple's growling stomachs cut through the comfortable silence.

"Want me to cook something?" Yongsun asked, Byulyi nodding. Yongsun kissed Byulyi a few more times before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She looked at her ring, that she'd left next to the fridge while washing her hands earlier, slipping it on and smiling as she was once again reminded of the perfect hamster-like woman she was married to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed Dingga!


	16. Is it time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun and Byulyi talk about the next big step in their life

Byulyi sighed as she sat up in bed. Out of the two, Yongsun was the one who mostly had sleeping troubles so Byulyi felt weird as she stared at the alarm clock, telling her that it was past midnight already. There was one particular thought that had been bothering her this evening, well it'd been bothering her for awhile now but she only just had gotten the time to think about it now. Byulyi had briefly overheard Yongsun and her parents talking about having children but at that time, Byulyi thought they were too young to have kids.

However, both Byulyi and Yongsun were almost in their thirties and if they were going to have children with no complications, now'd be the best time to have them. Byulyi ruffled her hair, slightly frustrated. Her and Yongsun weren't just any ordinary couple, they were k-pop idols. Byulyi had always gotten sad at the thought of Mamamoo having to disband one day and thinking that she and Yongsun could be the cause of it made it even worse.

Byulyi had let out a good number of huffs and puffs now, the sleeping woman next to her beginning to stir from the noise. "Byul? Is something wrong?" Yongsun asked groggily.

"No baby, it's fine just go back to sleep, okay?" Yongsun pouted, eyes still shut.

"Don't lie to me, you're rarely unable to sleep so whatever is keeping you up must be serious" Byulyi sighed in defeat, Yongsun was always able to see right through her (though she wasn't the best liar either).

"It's just...I was thinking...do you ever wanna have kids?" Byulyi asked. Yongsun rubbed her eyes, blindly making her way to snuggle into Byulyi.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I've never really gotten time to think about it...I mean..it would be nice I guess but what about our career and Mamamoo?" Yongsun paused. "I'd have to be out of the spotlight for awhile after my baby bump would start to get noticeable and I'd be off for even longer after giving birth, I know you'd also would want to be off too to take care of me so...". Byulyi nodded along, subconsciously rubbing Yongsun's back.

"Yeah I know...I just..we're almost 30 and if you wanted to have children, now'd be the best time don't you think?" Yongsun nodded against her wife's chest. "If I think about it realistically, we both already know that Wheein and Hyejin would be supportive and I know you like to keep in shape so I feel like nothing about your body would change after giving birth so you'd still be able to model and stuff". Yongsun looked up at Byulyi.

"But what if I get stretchmarks?" 

"Photoshoot photos are always highly edited ddun"

"No I mean...what would you think?"

"I'd still love you regardless, I married you because of your radiant, sunshine like energy and your gorgeous laugh and many other things, not solely because of your physical appearance" Yongsun smiled.

"I love it when you say stuff like that you know" Byulyi smiled, stroking Yongsun's head.

"I'm glad, one of my favourite things is definitetly complimenting you and making you feel confident and better about yourself" Yongsun sat up a bit to kiss Byulyi, giggling when she lightly pressed her nose to a certain spot on her neck.

"Why do you always do that?" Yongsun asked.

"Do what?" Yongsun scoffed.

"That nose thingy"

"Oh, I dunno, I just like doing it"

"I like you"

"And I love you, it's getting late now though, maybe we should continue this conversation another time?" Yongsun nodded, yawning. 

The two laid down, Byulyi being the big spoon while Yongsun was the little spoon. "I love you, my sun"

"I love you too, my moon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing Byulyi and Yongsun have children, if so this might mean Mamamoo would have to disband after they do have them though


	17. An emotional talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun and Byulyi introduce their ideas of pregnancy to their CEO

Yongsun felt sick to her stomach as she and Byulyi stood together in silence in the elevator. Byulyi took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Everything will be okay Yong, remember I'll be here with you the entire time" Yongsun nodded, leaning her head on Byulyi's shoulder as she watched the floor numbers increase. "Deep breaths, okay?" Yongsun nodded again, her breathing slightly shaky from her intense anxiety that began to kick in the higher they got.

The two stepped out of the elevator, Yongsun suddenly pausing. "Yong? Do you need a minute?" Yongsun sniffled in response. "Hey..." Byulyi sighed, pulling her wife into a tight embrace. "I know things are about to get really tough but we're in this together, okay? I'm not going to suddenly divorce you if we can't have children and I'm definitely not going to love you any less than I do right now" Yongsun squeezed Byulyi tightly, letting out a barely audible thank you before pulling herself together.

Their CEO (Kim Jin-woo) was definitely puzzled when the two women entered his office. There were no meetings today and today was also their off day so why did they suddenly want to see him? "Byulyi, Yongsun what brings you to my office?" He asked. Byulyi took a deep breath.

"We both want to talk to you about something important that we've been thinking about for awhile"

"Take a seat"

\----

"I see... you've been thinking about children?" both Yongsun and Byulyi nodded. "Hmm... well this certainly is a difficult topic to talk about." Yongsun bit her lip, tears started to cloud her vision, after Byulyi, Mamamoo was the thing most precious to her, they had became her second family and she'd hate to be the reason of Mamamoo not making it to their seven year anniversary. "You do know that if you do decide to proceed with this idea, Mamamoo won't be as active as they are now, group activity wise, right?"

"We know" Yongsun said.

"And you are aware that after giving birth, Yongsun would have to be out of the limelight for a year, right?" Byulyi took her wife into her arms again as she began crying.

"We're aware, we've had a long talk about this before coming to you" Jin-woo sighed heavily.

"I, as a CEO, am very proud of Mamamoo. I've watched you all grow for six years now and I didn't really think this conversation would happen but I guess I should've expected it. I really am against the idea of Mamamoo disbanding, maybe we can figure some sort of hiatus but disbanding is a definite no-no" Yongsun and Byulyi nodded."Lots of people love Mamamoo so I know that as much hate as you'd get, you'd also get a lot of love and support for this decision, I'm also aware of actors and actresses who are still active even after starting families of their own...". Jin-woo paused briefly.

"So...I guess what I'm saying is...I wouldn't be opposed to you having children but...please, please take care of yourselves. If something goes wrong, I'd be more than happy to give you awhile to get yourselves back on your feet". Byulyi had also started to tear up, both women thanking the CEO profusely.

"Thank you...so, so much, this means a lot to me and Byulyi. What are we going to do about Mamamoo?" Yongsun asked, wiping her tears with her palm.

"Well...If I just give you and Byulyi time off, netizens will start to become suspicious so I think as soon as your baby bump starts to show, Mamamoo will go on a mini hiatus and will return when you have given birth. Maternity leave is a year so of course you will be allowed that time off however, Byulyi as much as you'd want to stay with your wife and baby during that time, you'd still need to be apart of Mamamoo activities." Byulyi nodded.

"I can alter your schedule to allow you amounts of time to check in on Yongsun and the baby but I highly suggest that Yongsun stay with some family or vice versa, just so that you won't be on your own all the time" Yongsun and Byulyi nodded in agreement.

\----

Yongsun sighed as her and Byuyi stood hugging in the hallway of their apartment. "Byul-ah I..."

"Hm?"

"I think...I wanna try for a baby" Byulyi smiled, kissing the top of her wife's head.

"I do too, ddun" Yongsun smiled brightly.

"I love you a lot, you now that?" Yongsun said, staring up at Byulyi.

"I do, and I love you twice as much" Byulyi replied.


	18. No matter the ending, I'll always be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun gets overwhelmed as she thinks about every single possibility revolving around pregnancy and of course, her wife is there to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that there is talk about miscarriage in this chapter so if this is something that triggers you or makes you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip ahead

Byulyi sighed internally as she watched her wife from her peripheral vision (since she was getting her hair and makeup done). She could just tell something was wrong as she eyed Yongsun's facial expression, frowning as her usual bubbly self was replaced with a more sad, nervous persona, one she saw rarely. "Byulyi, I know you're worried about her but I need to fill i your eyebrows" the makeup artist whispered. Byulyi muttered a quiet apology, relaxing the muscles in her face as she continued to watch Yongsun.

It seemed Wheein noticed her unnie's glum mood, walking over to her and asking if she was okay. Byulyi pouted as she could faintly hear a "I don't wanna talk about it right now" leave Yongsun's lips. She hoped that she was only saying that because it was Wheein since she wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of why her wife was feeling upset. She was good to go a little while later, having a little time to check up on Yongsun before they had to go and film.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" Byulyi asked softly, pulling Yongsun into a hug.

"N..no...I just...can we talk later?" Yongsun asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Of course we can, please don't cry my sun, I hate seeing you sad" Yongsun took a deep breath, all she wanted to do was cry for hours into Byulyi's chest and tell her everything that she was feeling but she couldn't, she still had six more hours to go and after having an hour spent on her makeup and hair, the last thing she wanted to do was destroy the makeup artist's hard work. "You can do it, okay? I'm here and so is Wheeinie and Hyejin, you're safe with us Yong".

"I know, thank you Byul"

"No problem ddun" by the way Yongsun was looking at Byulyi, she knew she desperately wanted a kiss, desperately needed the display of affection to reassure her. Byulyi didn't hesitate to lean down, making sure to linger for awhile before pulling away. Usually the staff would joke around and tell the couple to "quit making out in the dressing room" however Byulyi was thankful that on days like this, they were able to recognise that Yongsun needed that certain type of affection to get through the day.

\----

Yongsun sighed deeply as she checked her phone, two more hours until she could go home. These technical difficulties were taking far too long and the October breeze really wasn't helping as the four members stood there, waiting for the issue to be solved. Her tense shoulders relaxed as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her, providing her with temporary warmth. "Byulyi....It's so cold..." Byulyi pressed a kiss to her wife's temple, of course she knew it was cold but she also knew Yongsun wanted her words of reassurance.

"I know baby, just two more hours and then we can go home and cuddle all you like okay? I'll keep you warm"

"I wanna cry Byul...I'm scared" Byulyi frowned, knowing that this probably would lead to something deeper later.

"I know honey...whatever you're scared about is normal, okay? It's not stupid or anything like that and I won't leave you because of it" Yongsun whimpered quietly, Byulyi's heart beginning to break.

"Byul-ah...don't leave me...please...please don't ever leave me"

"I could never leave you babe, we're each other's world remember? I can't live without my sunshine and I know she can't live without her moonlight either" Yongsun took a few deep breaths (Byulyi breathing with her to assist her) to compose herself, reluctantly pulling away when the technical difficulties finally being solved was announced.

\----

After what seemed like forever, their day was over as 1 am rolled around. Byulyi slipped her cap onto Yongsun's head, the hat covering her eyes as well as her white mask covering her mouth and nose. Byulyi didn't flinch when her wife approached her from behind and loosely wrapped her arms around her neck, Byulyi bending slightly and grabbing underneath Yongsun's thighs to give her a piggyback ride to the van.

They held hands on the way home, their manager looking at them sympathetically as Yongsun managed to find her way onto Byulyi's lap and tucking herself into Byulyi's neck.

Byulyi carried Yongsun and their practice bags up to their shared apartment, walking quickly so that Yongsun wouldn't have to be in the cold for too long. She fiddled with her keys for a bit before finally being able to unlock the door, Yongsun's koala like grip not faltering as Byulyi stepped inside their apartment, sighing as immediate warmth surrounded them.

\----

After Byulyi helped Yongsun get ready for bed, she quickly took care of herself and slipped under the comforter next to her wife who was now looking as vulnerable as she could , tears now slipping down her bare face. Byulyi held Yongsun in her arms tightly. "It's alright Yong, cry it out, we're safe at home in the privacy of our bedroom now".

Yongsun cried, hard. She coughed as her sobs spiked in intensity, Byulyi firmly patting her back before going back to cradling her close to her chest.

Her sobs had calmed down after a little while, now only small sniffling and occasional hiccups. "Byulyi I....I..I'm scared I might miscarry...." Byulyi's heart sank as she thought back to earlier in the day, now knowing that her wife was thinking about such a thing as miscarrying. Of course it was a possibility although Byulyi had never really thought about it. Byulyi continued to rub Yongsun's back soothingly, wondering how to approach the situation.

"Yongsun-ah.." Byulyi started. "I know that you want o be prepared for everything pregnancy wise but to be honest...I don't think you can prepare for something as devastating as that however, if that were to happen, I'd 100% be by your side the whole time and if for some reason I can't be, I'll have your mom be with you until I can" Yongsun sniffled, nodding afterwards.

"Why do you do all the things you do for me Byul...I don't get it...I'm just...me..." Byulyi held both of her wife's hands and kissed each of her knuckles, looking into her brown orbs as she spoke.

"Because on the day I married you, I swore to stay by your side, to keep you happy and healthy and most importantly, to love and take care of you. I promised you, your friends, your family, my family and myself that and I could never break such an important promise, I wouldn't be able to function without fulfilling that promise everyday". "And I fulfill it because you're you, because I love you and because your important to me Yong".

"I love you Moon Byulyi, more than words could describe"

"I love you too Moon Yongsun, more than you could ever know" Yongsun smiled, secretly loving whenever her wife used her last name with her (Yongsun's) first name, it just sounded so right to her, almost as if it were made for her.

Yongsun wanted to breakdown again, thinking she didn't deserve so much love and adoration from one person as amazing as Byulyi when in reality she did, Byulyi making sure she was well aware of that before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice I've almost written 20 chapters!? Also, thank you for 4000+ hits, I'm so glad so many of you enjoy my story! Make sure to check out my new story "Our little girl" :)


End file.
